


Countdown

by black_kitty_cat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_kitty_cat/pseuds/black_kitty_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard needs Peggy and Angie to help him strike a business deal. But maybe inviting them to a New Year's Eve party wasn't the best idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

“Director Carter?”

Peggy looked up to see her secretary standing in her office. She had been so wrapped up in the file on her desk, she hadn’t even heard her coming in.

“Miss Perkins?”

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, director,” she said, “but there is a gentleman here to see you.”

Peggy checked her appointment book. “I don’t have anyone written down for today.”

“The gentleman doesn’t have an appointment, ma’am, that’s correct. Security let him in because he’s on their list of approved visitors. He’s one of Mr. Stark’s people.”

Peggy shook her head. She had a feeling she knew who was standing outside her office. “Did he happen to mention his name?”

Miss Perkins nodded. “He said his name was Jarvis, ma’am.”

“Let him in, please,” Peggy said.

“Very well, director.”

As her secretary left the room, Peggy made sure all sensitive files were hidden from sight. She had very fond memories of working together with Jarvis, but the man did have a way of inserting himself in her investigations. She was just putting a file concerning a strange artefact found in South America in one of her desk drawers when the door to her office opened again.

“Mr. Jarvis here to see you, director.”

“Thank you, Miss Perkins. Please make sure we are not disturbed.”

“Certainly, ma’am,” the secretary said. She closed the door behind her, leaving Peggy alone in her office with Jarvis.

“Mr. Jarvis, do sit down.” Peggy gestured towards one of the chairs in front of her desk. She waited until he was seated before she continued. “I must admit this is a bit of a surprise. Last I heard, Howard was spending the holidays in Los Angeles. I assumed you would be there as well.”

“As did I, Miss Carter. Unfortunately, Mr. Stark has some urgent business he needs to attend to in the city, so we shall be ringing in the new year here.”

“Does this urgent business have anything to do with your visit?” Peggy asked.

Jarvis crossed and uncrossed his legs. “As a matter of fact, it does.”

“Okay, out with it. What has Howard done now?”

“Mr. Stark hasn’t done anything. Not yet anyway.” Jarvis tilted his head to the side as he tried to find the words he needed. “You see, he is trying to do business with Root Technologies. Mister Stark thought it would be a good idea to court the owner, Leonard Root, but it is proving to be a much harder task than he expected.”

“What does he need from me?”

“He was hoping you would do him the honour and favour of attending his New Year’s Eve party. It will be a rather intimate gathering of about fifteen people, quite different from Mr. Stark’s usual parties. He thinks it is his best option, and he feels that having you there as director of SHIELD will help win over Root.”

Peggy smirked. “What about Colonel Phillips?”

Jarvis cleared his throat. “He has already firmly declined Mr. Stark’s invitation.”

“Of course he has.” Peggy needed a minute to think. She leaned back in her chair. “Fine. If Howard thinks my presence will help him, I shall be there.”

“You are of course always welcome to bring your roommate.”

“My roommate?” Peggy asked, frowning in confusion.

“Miss Martinelli? I assumed you were still living together, since Mr. Stark hasn’t mentioned either of you moving out of the townhouse.”

Peggy smiled. “We are. I will make sure to tell her about the invitation.”

“Please do. Mr. Root has a certain admiration for her, it seems. He mentioned he saw her latest Broadway play on opening night, and Mr. Stark alluded to knowing her.”

“So Howard thinks if he can introduce Root to the actress he so admires, it will seal the deal.”

Jarvis rushed to clarify. “I assure you, Miss Carter, Mr. Stark is not expecting anything from either you or Miss Martinelli.”

“I know his intentions are pure, Mr. Jarvis. I’m counting on you to make sure they stay that way.” She smiled at him.

“I will do my best.” He smiled back at her. “I should get going,” he said as he got up from his chair. “Mr. Stark is entertaining a new special friend tonight and he requested a special dinner. I am supposed to be out for groceries right now.”

“Then I won’t keep you here any longer.” Peggy got up from her seat and walked around her desk to see Jarvis out. “Give my regards to your wife. I look forward to seeing her again. And be sure to leave all the details of the party with Miss Perkins on your way out.”

“I will. And I’m sure Ana feels the same.” He had already opened the office door when Peggy got his attention again.

“Edwin?”

He turned back around.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Peggy.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, Harry, this one is going to be one of the big stars of the twentieth century!” Leonard Root exclaimed, excitedly patting Angie on the arm.

Across the table from them, Peggy was having the hardest time keeping a straight face. Every time Root called Howard by the wrong name during dinner, the need to stab herself in the thigh with her dessert fork became more urgent. Next to her, Jarvis was quietly trying to calm down both her and Ana. It seemed she too was barely hanging on.

"Do you think he's doing it on purpose?" she whispered.

"I don't know, and at this point, I don't really care," Peggy replied.

Jarvis tut-tutted and Ana could barely contain her laughter, ending up in a coughing fit.

Howard looked over at them. "Ana, are you alright?"

"I am. Thank you for asking." She sounded a little bit hoarse. "Something must've gone down the wrong way."

He nodded and then rejoined the conversation Root was still having with Angie. "We're all so proud of our Angie. It took her a little while to get a break, but we all kept believing in her."

"Well of course you did, Henry. A talent like hers just shines through. It's a disgrace it took that long for anyone to cast her!" He turned back to Angie. "My dear, if I had been in charge, you would be one of Hollywood's biggest stars right now. You'd be on that screen with the likes of Fay Wray and Judy Garland! But you'll get there, don't worry."

“Oh, Mr. Root, you’re too kind,” Angie purred.

“Not at all, my dear! You know, I saw your debut on Broadway and I told all my friends to go and see it. The play itself was a bit mediocre, to be honest, but you!” He took another swig of Howard’s most expensive brandy. “I have a nose for these things. I can smell out success. Mark my words, you are going to be a star!”

Everyone at the table was spared another overview of Angie’s career when the final course of the evening was brought out. They were presented with a big ice cream cake, topped with sparklers and festive figurines. They all oohed and aahed, after which the cake was taken back into the kitchen so the chef Howard had hired could cut them all a piece. Hardly any words were exchanged while they enjoyed their dessert. Unfortunately, once the plates had been cleared, Root started up again.

“My dear Angie. It’s okay if I call you Angie?”

“Of course, Mr. Root.”

“Angie, I will let you in on a little secret,” he said as he leaned closer towards her. “I have ordered my lawyers to find new investment opportunities in the arts. We’re looking at a production company out in Hollywood, a theater here in New York, maybe a nice concert hall. If you ever want a job in the movie industry, or you’re interested in doing a play here in town, you should give me a call.” He passed her a card. “The number on the front is my office, but I wrote my home number on the back. You won’t need it, you’re talented enough to get any part you want, but you never know. Promise me you’ll call?”

Angie took the card. “I certainly will, Mr. Root. You’re a real swell guy, offering to help me and everything.” She pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I’m so happy that I’ve met you!” She got a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled down something. “Here’s my number. Just to make sure we stay in touch.” She pushed aside his handkerchief to put it in his breast pocket.

Across the table, Peggy was well aware that Howard was staring at her. She avoided eye contact, instead putting all her efforts into talking herself out of doing something stupid. She knew Angie was just being so friendly to Root because Howard had told them how important this deal was, but knowing that didn’t make it any easier for Peggy to look at all evening.

“Mr. Stark, perhaps we could turn on the radio to listen to Guy Lombardo’s performance at the Roosevelt?” Jarvis said.

“Good idea,” Root exclaimed. “Come on, Harrison! Turn on that radio so Angie and I can dance away the final minutes of the year!”

Angie shot Peggy an apologetic smile as Root pulled her up from her chair. Despite being a slightly older gentleman, he had surprisingly quick feet. He made sure Angie and him were perfectly in time with the music as he swung her around Howard’s living room, narrowly avoiding Jarvis and his wife.

“Come on, Peggy, let’s show them how it’s done.”

“Sure thing, Harvey,” she whispered as she followed Howard into the living room.

She did her best to focus on dancing with Howard, but Peggy found her eyes wander over to Angie. She tried to push Howard closer to where Angie and Root were dancing, but he wouldn’t let her lead. She narrowly avoided crashing into him, but somehow her heel did accidentally end up on his toes. After that, it was much easier to move Howard in the direction she wanted to go.

 _“Alright folks, it’s almost midnight. Find your favourite gal or guy and make sure you have someone to kiss when the clock strikes twelve!”_ There was a short silence. _“Ten!”_

Everyone stopped dancing to join in with the countdown.

“Nine!”

Peggy slowly stepped sideways until her shoulder was touching Angie’s.

“Eight!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Peggy saw Angie smirk.

“Seven!”

She felt Angie’s pinky curl around her pinky.

“Six!”

Peggy turned her head to look at Angie.

“Five!”

She smiled when Angie looked back at her.

“Four!”

She dropped Angie’s hand and turned her body towards her.

“Three!”

Angie did the same.

“Two!”

Peggy settled her hands on Angie’s waist.

“One!”

Angie put her arms around Peggy’s shoulders.

“Happy New Year!”

Peggy kissed Angie. Somewhere in the distance, they could hear a cork pop out of a champagne bottle. On the radio, the band began to play _Auld Lang Syne_. Angie’s hand found the back of Peggy’s neck, bringing her closer. Peggy tightened her grip on Angie’s hips. Suddenly Root’s voice boomed beside them.

“They’re kissing! Harold! They’re lesbians!”

* * *

A few weeks later, Peggy used her connections to get Howard an appointment with the owner of Finch Industries. It was her way of making up for torpedoing his chances with Root Technologies. Howard repaid her a few months and a very lucrative deal later. His townhouse was now officially Angie and hers. They also really enjoyed their trip to Paris on the Stark Jet. They never did hear back from Leonard Root.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did write all that just to make a "Harold, they're lesbians" reference. What of it? =P


End file.
